petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hideeni
While walking around Pet Society you may find Hideeni (also called The Great Hideeni), a mysterious solid black animal in costume who claims to be an expert at Hide and Seek. He can be found in your house, in friends' houses, or in shops. When you click on him, you have "found" him. Hideeni was introduced to Pet Society in October 2009. After being found, Hideeni asks if you would like to give a gift to your friends. If you accept it will post to your wall in Facebook. The posting of the gift is displayed in your news feed where your friends can see it and click a link to claim the gift. Be quick to find the post, as the gifts are exclusive to the first 3-5 people who click on the feed. Note that even though you found Hideeni, you cannot get the special gift -- you can only receive gifts from other friends' news feeds. Gifts from Hideeni cannot be gifted by standard gifting (sending it to a friend through your chest), but they can be recycled and sold. These items are best kept as either decoration or as a collection. Be generous and click post! If you give gifts, your more likely to get double back, but not always. During his first birthday, he decides to give away his costumes in Hideeni's Costume Mystery Box in the Mystery Shop. Hideeni Trivia Hideeni has a number of unique characteristics that separate him from the other neighborhood characters. *He is the only character that can change his location. *He is the only character who changes clothes. *He is only one of two characters who are is black in color - the other one is the Mystery Shop owner, ?, although ? is hooded so it's not known for sure what color he really is, or who he is. Could ? also be Hideeni? *Along with the Mayor, he is the only other character who doesn't have a store and the only other character who gives free gifts to players. *It's revealed that every citizen of Pet Society doesn't like him. I mean 99/100, sorry. *You can feed him. *Hideeni's original concept was to hide in strange places for pets to find him for a reward. *Hideeni's name originates from Houdini and hiding. Hideeni Costumes hideeni_chicken.png|'Chicken Hideeni' : October 23 - November 18, 2009 hideeni_turkey.png|'Turkey Hideeni' : November 19, 2009 - February 3, 2010 hideeni_tiger.png|'Tiger Hideeni' : February 4 - March 11, 2010 hideeni_easter_bunny.png|'Easter Bunny Hideeni' : March 12 - April 22, 2010 hideeni_spacesuit.png|'Spacesuit Hideeni' : April 23 - June 3, 2010 hideeni_world_cup.png|'World Cup Hideeni' : June 4 - July 16, 2010 hideeni_octopus.png|'Octopus Hideeni' : July 29 - September 8, 2010 hideeni_pineapple.png|'Pink Pineapple Hideeni' : September 9 - October 13, 2010 hideeni_pumpkin.png|'Pumpkin Hideeni' : October 14 - November 3, 2010 hideeni_monkey.png|'Monkey Hideeni' : Nov. 4 - Dec. 8, 2010 hideeni_snowball.png|'Snowball Hideeni' : December 9, 2010 - January 19, 2011 hideeni_pink_duck.png|'Pink Duck Hideeni' : February 3, 2011 - April 13, 2011 hideeni_easter_egg.png|'Easter Egg Hideeni': April 14, 2011 -- Current List of Hideeni Gifts Category:Characters